


I Miss You

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael visits Lucifer outside the Garden of Eden.</p><p>Thanks for the edit, Toodles <333</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/gifts).



I turned, having locked the gates of Eden after visiting so that my Fallen brother could not get in. I always hoped to find him when I turned, as I had that first day. Some days, he was too busy for me. Other times, I was too busy for him.

Today he stood in the pathway, and offered a small smile.

"Join me?" he asked, motioning off the tiny bit of worn earth.

I followed him into the trees, the rich, emerald foliage providing a canopy from the blood orange sun. The small clearing next to the river was the place we always went. It was beautiful, almost perfect... _almost Eden_. In the blink of an eye, we were naked: no longer ashamed. We were beautiful to one another in any form.

He was feeling sad today, I knew from the tiny smile. He needed to be taken care of. I kissed him hard, telling him I knew what he needed.

I laid him on his back, covering his vessel with my own. I placed a knee in between his legs and pressed our lips together. There were many different feelings associated with our human vessels, much different than our true forms sliding and twisting around one another with ease. More... _skill_ , I suppose, was needed for these vessels. But we had come to our clearing so many times, learned every nook and cranny of each other, that it had become second nature to us.

I ran my hands through his hair, down his neck and chest. Teeth scraped along where fingers had just passed over. I wrapped my hands around his cock, stroking and pulling with just enough force to make a whimper threaten to leave his lips. He arched ever so slightly, fingers gripping my back a little tighter.

His hips pushed up into my hand and as my lips dragged along his neck, he whispered my name in the tongue of angels. I bit at his neck, grinding my own hips down against him. I slid my hand down, cupping his balls, tugging a bit.. He liked when I was rougher, harder with him, I suppose because he needed to _feel_.

Bringing my hand to my mouth, I sucked on one finger, then two, slicking them well. I removed them and tugged on his balls once more before I slid a finger down, teasing at his hole, circling lightly, then harder. _Harder._ Until I pushed that finger in at the same moment I leaned down and took him all the way into my mouth. A louder noise this time from him. But _damn_ , I loved those noises he made. I fucked my finger in and out, in and out until I easily slid the second one in. I worked my fingers inside of him, stretching him, making him ready for me.

I let his dick slide out of my mouth with a _pop_ and crawled up his body. His arms were around me in a second, lips and tongues crashing together. He slid down underneath me and took my cock into his hot, wet mouth. His finger teased my hole, sliding over it mercilessly.

I slid out of his mouth, and knelt between his legs once more. I wasted no time positioning myself at his entrance and pushing in slowly. I could have gone faster, yes, but sometimes slow was just as good (if not better). I gripped his hips tightly, pushing in faster now, but pulling back slowly. His hands ran along my arms, gripping tightly as I settled into a more steady rhythm with my thrusts.

Lucifer's legs were locked around my waist now as I moved in him, hands on either side of his head, making sure I was close enough to him to stroke his cock between our bodies. Our lips hovered over one another's. I spoke of how beautiful he was, how glorious, how bright and _perfect_.

But he never believed me.

In moments like these, however, he would thank me with kisses and tiny bites along my jaw. I offered my throat to him and he would take it, mark it as his own as I moaned his name and more praise.

My thrusts were irregular now, his breath turned to pants and pleas. I peeled myself from him to get back on my knees, never stopping the rhythm. I spit into my palm before wrapping it around his dick, stroking, twisting, needing him to find release. His back arched and he cried out my name as sticky white beads coated my hand. I spread it across his belly and down to his hips as I gripped him tighter and thrust just a bit faster. I was spilled into him, my vessel's heart threatened to burst out of its chest. My arms let me hold myself above him for a few more moments and we both smiled.

I loved to see him smile... it was rare. Not for these occasions, mind you. In general he was no longer the happy, bright, Lucifer I'd always known. No, he was far from it. It broke my heart to see him this way. His nails raked across my vessel's back, begging for my wings. I gladly unfurled them for him. As I lie there, atop his vessel, he stroked his hand through my wings. I closed my eyes and sighed happily, still inside of him.

“I miss you,” I whispered.

“I miss you, too, brother,” he sighed. “I miss you, too."

"Father still hasn't returned. It's just me," I breathed, lips placing tiny kisses on his vessel's chest. "It's not the same without you," tears fell from the eyes of my vessel. They usually did. There were no tears in Heaven, so when I inhabited a human for the reason of visiting ~~Lucifer~~ Eden, they usually flowed whenever I thought of the empty, gaping hole that was the absence of the Morningstar by my side.

Lucifer scoffed. "You can always join me, brother," he offered (as he usually did these days).

"You know that I can't."

"I know."

We lay there together, tangled in one another, trying to forget everything between us. Concentrating on the beat of his heart, the rise and fall of our chests, his fingers ruffling my wings, anything but the fact that we were no longer in Heaven.

"Michael," he whispered, a questioning tone that meant he needed _more_ today. I withdrew from him, rolled to my side, tucking my wings in on themselves. He reached inside my chest, as easily as one can break through flesh and bone, it caused discomfort, but once he was settled, his hand grasping at my Grace as it coiled and swirled around him, it actually felt _good_. I reached a hand up to cup his face as he closed his eyes, lips barely parted and just **felt**. I watched my Grace coil around his wrist, trying to climb his forearm, venturing no further than the crease of the elbow.

I ached for him, for his return, but he was stubborn, just like me. I brought my lips to his, his hand still buried deep inside my chest and held him as close as I could. I wanted to stay here forever, until the end of time.

But I had made my decision. And I was no less stubborn than the Devil himself. And there always came that point that I needed to return to Heaven - and I could not take him with me. With my vessel healed, Grace intact, I could never tell if the aching was better or worse when we parted.

I held his hands in mine, clothed once more as we stood on the banks of the river. "Until we meet again," I said.

Lucifer nodded, a squeeze of my hands. One last, deep, slow kiss, and I took flight to the Heavens.

_I miss you._


End file.
